Tu mi mas dificil eleccion
by fefithazz cullen patzz
Summary: bella se mete en problemas al enamorarse del novio de tanya,Edward Cullen y debe lidiar con sus peligrosos sentimientos. ¿Edward arriesgara todo por ella?


La historia es mia, los personajes son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer.

Mi historia va dedicada a todas mis compañeras, en especial a Vania, Macarena, Valeria y Camila que siempre me apoyan en mis locuras :D LAS KIEROO

* * *

_**Prefacio**_

Me siento mal, se que no soy perfecta, cometo errores y se que aprendo de ellos, pero volví a tropezar con la misma piedra. Al fin he encontrado algo por lo que anhelo seguir viviendo. Tu. Solo tú. No comprendo por que esto me esta pasando, yo solo quiero una razón, una explicación del porque. Sabes, no pido nada más que tenerte junto a mi, no dejo de pensar que solo contigo podre ser feliz. Lo se, suena demasiado cursi, pero ahora te veo y no hay una sola pizca de arrepentimiento en tus verdes ojos, me miras y es como si yo te diera asco, tanto tiempo, por tanto tiempo me juraste que siempre estarías junto a mi. Me enamore de la persona equivocada, pero yo no mando a mi corazón, si hubiera sido así… no, ni siquiera así, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pude haber hecho antes. Llego mi hora, aquí se acaba mi cuento de hadas pero al menos se que todo valió la pena, exactamente no soy una princesa, pero tu me hiciste sentir como una, y por eso te agradezco todo, todo lo que hiciste alguna vez por mi.

Me viste profundamente por medio de tus ojos color esmeralda, afirmaste con tanta fuerza el cuchillo que tus nudillos se marcaron levemente y dijiste con tranquilidad en tu dulce voz.

-llego tu hora Isabella.

Eleve una sonrisa orgullosa y le respondí –yo nunca pierdo, deberías saberlo- se acercó peligrosamente amenazándome con tus colmillos afilados.- te amo, mi Edward.

-Te amo, mi Bella.

Cerré mis ojos, al menos moriría feliz e inmediatamente sentí un dolor punzante en mi cuello.

Capitulo 1

Lo juro.

_¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño._

-bella, tengo que contarte algo muy importante-susurro Jessica en mi oído.

-emm… si...claro- le dije no con mucho interés ya que sabia que me haría un discurso de aproximadamente una hora.

- ¿has visto a los nuevos chicos?- pregunto. Oh cielos tardaría una eternidad en salir de esta conversación de Jessica sobre chicos.- ¡son realmente guapísimos!, los hermanos de tu amiga Alice se llaman Emmett y Ed…

-señorita Swan, ya que esta tan concentrada en nuestra clase ¿podría repetirle a la clase lo que acabo de decir?-pregunto el señor Banner con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Oh ¡DEMONIOS!

-emm… que Un cromosoma homólogo es cada uno del par de cromosomas que existen dentro del organismo eucariota diploide.- le respondí devolviéndole la misma sonrisa pero la mía era mas notoria.

Bendita sea Alice, quien diría que un mensaje de texto podría salvarme de un castigo. Sonó el timbre y todos salieron desesperados.

-Bella me debes la vida- me dijo Alice paseándose por delante mío.

Alice es mi mejor amiga, ella es baja y pálida, sus ojos siempre expresan alegría, su cabello corto lo lleva a la moda y por alguna extraña razón siempre esta fría. Conocí a Alice hace dos años, cuando llegue a vivir a Forks ella fue una de las personas que me ayudo a adaptarme y a acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida. No sobra advertir que es una maniática por las compras y esta obsesionada con cambiar mi look, pero yo siempre logro escaparme pase lo que pase.

-si Ali enserio muchas gracias- le dije sinceramente.

-Hey, se me había olvidado decirte que llegaron mis hermanos, ¡se mudan ha vivir aquí!-menciono con mucha emoción en su cantarina voz- te los voy a presentar cuando lleguen, el mayor es Emmett y el que le sigue es Ed…-comenzó a sonar su teléfono- después te cuento Bella, no vemos-y salió despidiéndose con la mano.

Salí a la cafetería y no pude creer o que mis ojos veían.

Un chico de unos 17 o 18 años estaba apoyado en mi casillero mirando hacia la ventana con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, su cuerpo musculoso, su piel blanca, sus labios que me llamaban, su rostro, su pelo desordenado, su boca, su forma de mirar tan profunda, su boca… ¡basta Bella te estas volviendo boca! Quiero decir ¡loca! Seguro estoy con la baba hasta el suelo.

-Emm ¿Qué ves con esa cara Bella?- mi rubio amigo siguió la dirección de mi mirada y yo de inmediato me sonroje, el frunció el ceño al darse cuenta y me dijo- Ah! Cullen, el novio de Tanya-lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba cuando lo vi acercarse a mi enemiga y le depositaba un dulce beso en los labios. Tanya… esa linda chica que siempre se burlo de mi, desde el día en que puse un pie en Forks, pobre hermano de Alice, seguro no sabe con quien se mete.

Pero esto no se quedara así por mucho tiempo, juro por los abdominales de Jacke que esto no se quedara así.

Lo juro.

* * *

Porfavor no sean muy duras conmigo es la primera cosa que escribo y es parta que se diviertan, y si no les gusto algo pliss agánamelo saber para cambiarlo y que así la historia sea de su agrado.

Las kiero muzhioo ;D


End file.
